Ruto
Ruto is one of Ianiant's FC's and a member of the heavy metal band Osmius. Bio Ruto is known in the heavy metal band Osmius as being the non-talkative and hot-headed lead guitarist. After joining Osmius, he has provided the band with very heavy and critically acclaimed guitar solos. However, on social media, he may often have a fiery temper, which a lot of people have joked about as being “as hot as sriracha”. Joining Osmius Before his career with Osmius, he would perform at local pubs as a one-man guitar player. He never made much money, but he was happy. However, his luck turned around in 1986 when he auditioned for and joined the heavy metal band Osmius. Since then, his role as the lead guitarist has attracted millions of fans to their music. Trent's Death Ruto was hugely affected by Trent's death. At one point, he even considered cutting his hair like Neander did, but he never went through with it because he liked having long hair too much. Like both Neander and Saje, he was able to eventually move on. Appearance Ruto has fair skin, brown eyes, brown curly hair, thin eyebrows, a pencil mustache, a hairy chest and arms, and a tattoo of a green dragon on his forehead. Style A He wears a gray sleeveless button-up shirt, gray pants, and dark brown boots. Style B He wears a long gray henley, black pants, a black vest, and dark brown boots. He also carries his guitar on his back. Halloween Ruto dresses up as a dragon. The costume consists of the following: a green jumpsuit with scales and a pale yellow chest area, green shoes with pale yellow soles and dragon claws, a green dragon helmet with yellow-tinted visors, green dragon wings with scales, and a green dragon tail with scales and spikes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *6 Pepperonis Q123 *4 Peppers Q4 *Cook for 4/8 *Cut into eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Shell *Chicken *Hot Sauce *Peppers *Pinto Beans *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Marshmallows *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mints *Cherry L *Cherry C *Cherry R Papa's Pancakeria *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Pickle *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Atomic Chicken Strips O *3 Wasabi Chicken Strips O *6 Red Peppers < *6 Green Peppers > *Kung Pao Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Hot Sauce *Fajita Peppers *Salsa *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Medium Hyper Green **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pepperjack Cheese *Jalapeños *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Pickle *Awesome Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Green Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cupcake 1: **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R vCupcake 2: **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Green Frosting *Chocolate Drizzle *Mint Shavings *Cupcake 1: **Mint Bar L **Mint Bar C **Mint Bar R *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Mint Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Shaved Mints *Cherry L *Cherry C *Cherry R Papa's Pastaria *Regular Radiatori *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *7 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Chilifest): *Regular Cellantani *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Crushida Pepper *7 Chili Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Regular Blend *Peppermints *Mint Syrup *Whipped Cream *Key Lime Topping *Shaved Mints *Mint Square L *Mint Square C *Mint Square R Papa's Donuteria *Donut 1: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Cookie Dough Cream **Vanilla Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle *Donut 2: **Blueberry Ring Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 3: **Chocolate Long John Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Marshmallows Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Donut 1: **Regular French Cruller Donut **Filling: Mint Cream **Vanilla Icing **Mint Drizzle *Donut 2: **Blueberry Ring Donut **Filling: Whipped Cream **Sky Blue Icing **Key Lime Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Donut 3: **Chocolate Long John Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Marshmallows Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Atomic Chicken Strips O *3 Wasabi Chicken Strips O *6 Red Peppers < *6 Green Peppers > *Kung Pao Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Jalapeños QA *6 Pepperonis Q123 *4 Red Peppers Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Pepperjack Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Fajita Peppers *Jalapeños *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Jalapeños **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Christmas): *Rosemary Foccacia Bread *Ginger Spice Cheese *Well-Done Cook *Philly Steak *Buffalo Sauce *Fajita Peppers *Jalapeños *Awesome Sauce *Fries: **Curly Fries **Jalapeños **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Green Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cupcake 1: **Cherry **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Green Frosting *Cocoa Chipotle Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cupcake 1: **Cherry **Candy Cactus *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow **Marshmallow Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Chocolate Cake *Green Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Shaved Coconut *Cupcake 1: **Cherry L **Cherry C **Cherry R *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Liner D *Green Emerald Cake *Green Frosting *Blue Moon Drizzle *Mint Shavings *Cupcake 1: **Mint Bar L **Mint Bar C **Mint Bar R *Cupcake 2: **Marshmallow L **Marshmallow C **Marshmallow R Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *75% Dragonfruit Filling *25% Marshmallow Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Shaved Chocolate A *Whipped Cream O *9 Chocolate Mousse Dollops CI Holiday (St. Paddy’s Day): *Creameo Crust *75% Choco Mint Custard *25% Marshmallow Filling *Celtic Knot Crust *Mint Syrup A *Whipped Cream O *9 Chocolate Mousse Dollops CI Papa's Taco Mia! HD *Pita Shell *Chicken *Hot Sauce *Peppers *Refried Beans *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Holiday (New Year): *Lava MunchMelt Shell *Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Diced Habaneros *Fire Tortilla Strips *Jalapeños *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Papa's Sushiria *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice **Salmon **Jalapeños *Wasabi Mayo *Sriracha *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Matcha Tea **Lychee Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Ukoniro Soy Paper *Shiso Rice **Chorizo **Jalapeños *Wasabi Mayo *Recado Rojo *Sesame Seeds *Tea: **Matcha Tea **Lychee Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! *Pita Shell *Chicken *Hot Sauce *Peppers *Refried Beans *Jalapeños *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Holiday (New Year): *Lava MunchMelt Shell *Chorizo *Atomic Sauce *Diced Habaneros *Fire Tortilla Strips *Jalapeños *Atomic Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Pico de Gallo Papa's Pancakeria HD *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Chocolate Chips *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day): *Bacon Waffle *Cinnamon *Bacon Waffle *Mint Cream *Chocolate Chips *Mint Creameo Cookie x 1 *Drink: **Large Milk **Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Traditional Crust *Buffalo Sauce *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Jalapeños QA *6 Pepperonis Q123 *2 Pepperjack Cheeses Q4 *4 Red Peppers Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into eighths Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Traditional Crust *Salsa *Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Jalapeños QA *6 Chorizos Q123 *2 Pepperjack Cheeses Q4 *4 Red Peppers Q4 *Well-Done Bake *Cut into eighths Papa's Hot Doggeria HD *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños *Salsa *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival): *Melon Pan Bun *Veggie Dog *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños *Salsa *Wasabi Mayo *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños *Salsa *Hot Sauce *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Holiday (Cinco de Mayo): *Hoagie Bun *Veggie Dog *Hot Sauce *Fire Tortilla Strips *Salsa *Enchilada Sauce *Sport Pepper L *Sport Pepper C *Sport Pepper R **Small Lemon Mist **Large Red Hot Popcorn Trivia *One year, he participated in the Tacodale Taco Eating Challenge. **He quit mid-way through because the tacos “weren’t spicy enough”. Gallery File:FCRuto.png|Ruto's Style A and B, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:FCRutoHalloween.png|Ruto's Halloween Costume, as seen on Flipline Forum and DeviantArt File:Ruto%27sFidgetSpinner.png|Ruto's Fidget Spinner Category:Ianiant's Category:Male Characters